Pokemon Ultra Mega Dare Show
by One-wheel-wonder
Summary: All of your favorite pokemon anime characters make complete fools of themselves ON STAGE!  Submit your dares and let the torture begin! Rated T for very stong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My second fic! Please R&R and submit dares!**

**Disclaimer: ME. NO. OWN. POKEMON. GET IT?**

Lily: Hi! I'm Lily, your hostess on ..

All: THE POKEMON ULTRA MEGA DARE SHOW!

Lily: You, the readers, can send in dares through review or PM and watch your characters make complete jackasses out of themselves!  
>The character that you can send in dares for are:<p>

Lily

Ash

Misty

Brock

May

Drew

Max

Brianna

Rudy

Harley

Gary

Leaf

Solidad

Pikachu

Togepi

My dumb coordinating twin brother, Nathan

Dawn

Paul

Reggie

Ursala

Kenny

Zoey

Iris

Cilan

Just so you get the idea, here are some of the creator's dares

**Hi! Wheely here! My dares:**

**Ash: Tell Misty she's fat **

**Misty: Don't hit Ash when he says you're fat Brock: Stand in front of a bunch of Nurse Joys in bikinis, but stay silent **

**May: Eat every rose that Drew has ever given you **

**Drew: Say,"I'm gay", at the end of every sentence **

**Max: You get lucky. I have no dares for you.**

**Brianna: Be forced to watch Dora the Explorer for 12 hours straight. I hate your guts.**

**Rudy: Make out with Misty and face Ash's wrath **

**Harley: First of all, STOP BEING SO GAY! Second, taze Brock every time he tries to talk to or about Nurse Joy **

**Gary: Let every person on this show kick you wherever they want **

**Leaf: Pop your own Jigglypuff. If you refuse, Solidad will taze you.**

**Solidad: Taze Leaf if she won't pop her Jigglypuff **

**Nathan: Act and dress like Yoshi for the rest of the chapter Dawn: dress and act like Paul for the whole chapter **

**Paul: Act like Dr. Rabbit until Dawn kicks you in the nuts **

**Reggie:None for you yet **

**Lily: Resist the urge to punch Nathan's face in **

**Ursula: Go on the Today show and hold up a sign that says,"I'm Lesbian".**

**Kenny: Eat lead, sucka!**

**Zoey: Shave yo head **

**Iris: Eat a cake! I have nothing against you **

**Cilan: Go 3 hour without using a fancy word**

Lily: Let the torture begin! Ash, go.

Ash: Misty, you're fat

Misty: I'll teach you *kicks in balls*

Ash: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAKKKKKKKK!

Brock: I didn't know that Ash could screech that high!

Lily: Bring out the Joys, stage crew!

Brock: Hummina...Hummina...Sooo..Purty..AAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKK!

Harley: Glad you met my new friend Mr. Tazer

Lily: Thank you, Harley. May?

May: (starts eating roses) They still have thorns in them!

Lily: Less whining, more eating. Drew?

Drew: F**k you and I'm gay.

Lily: LOL I love that one. Have a cookie, Max.

Max: Make May eat more roses!

Drew: Yeah, and I'm gay.

Lily: Escort Brianna to the torture chamber, Steve, my retarted Mudkip friend

Brianna: *being dragged away* Oh noses! Not Dora!

*12 hours of annoying repetance later*

Brianna:(in fetal position in corner) Where's the mountain? Where?

Drew: LOL and I'm gay.

Rudy: C'mere, Misty! (smooches)

Misty: Pervert! (perv slaps Rudy)

Ash: Pikachu! Use Thunder

Rudy:(gets killed)

Lily: Take him to be revived, Steve

Steve: Okey Dokey!

Lily: Harley! Stop being gay!

Harley: I will do the best I can

Lily: Good. Everybody, line up to kick Gary in the nuts! Steve, restrain Mr. Oak!

Gary: NOO! NOO! TAKE KETCHUM, NOT ME!

Ash: Just for that, I get to kick him first!

Lily: We are taking a 15 minute intermission to destroy Gary's factories. Please stand by.

{15 minutes of ball kicking later..}

Gary: *I want my mommy!*

Lily: Steve, get the perimedics.

Steve: HELP! LITTLE TIMMY FELL DOWN THE WELL!

Lily: Okay... Leaf, get to popping!

Leaf: Not my precious Jigglypuff!

Lily: Solidad, get to tazing

Leaf: ZHAAAAAAA!

Solidad: That was fun. STEVE! GET THE MEDS DOWN HERE!

Lily: Nathan! Get your ass out here!

Nathan: (from backstage) No! I look gayer than Harley in this thing!

Harley: I resent that!

Lily: We got cookies.

Nathan: Yoshi!

Drew: You do look retarded and I'm gay.

May: uugh, no..more..roses(passes out)

Lily: (Dials phone) Hello, Martin? It's me again.

Solidad: Eew..Lily, your brother laid an egg on my shoe.

Lily: Get back here, you green brat!

Nathan: Yosh, Yoshi!

Solidad: I guess I'm hosting for a while. Dawn, here's your Paul costume. Get to work.

Paul: Where did you get my clothes?

Solidad: A little guy named Reggie. Have some cake, Reggie.

Reggie: Pwned, Paul!

Dawn: Hi, I'm Emo.

Paul: I AM NOT EMO, YOU ******** **** *********!

Solidad: PAUL! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!

Max: What to those words mean?

Solidad: STEVE! ESCORT THIS CHILD TO THE NEAREST ICE CREAM PARLOR!

Dawn: Work harder, Chimchar! I don't care about your pain.

Solidad: Paul, it's time for your dare!

Paul: No. Friggin. Way. I Hate Dr. Rabbit's guts

Dawn: Just do it, you emo!

Paul: Uugh..HELLO THERE! I AM DOCTOR RABBIT, THE WORLD'S ONLY RABBIT DENTIST! JOIN ME AS I TEACH CHILDREN AROUND THE WORLD HOW TO HAVE BRIGHT, HEALTHY SMILES!

Solidad: Better. Ursula, here's the sign. Go on the Today show.

Drew: Turn on the TV and I'm gay.

(TV turns on)

Misty: OMG! That is soo funny

Dawn: Take that, you stuck up b***h.

Solidad: Who's the next dipstick? Oh, Kenny. Here's a box of lead. Eat it.

Kenny: OH NOSES! MY ONE WEAKNESS!

Solidad: Less whining, more suffering, pretty boy. Zoey, shave your head.

Zoey: What does this have to do with Pokemon

Solidad: Less raving, more shaving! Cilan, stop with the fancy food talk. Iris, have some cake and watch the show.

(3 hours Later..)

Cilan: Must..say..fancy..words..ughh

Solidad: Jeez,these guys are dropping like flies.

Lily: I'm baack! What did I miss?

Solidad: A lot.

Lily: That's it for this episode. Tune in next time!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please<strong>

** -Wheely**


	2. Everybody Hates Gary

**Author's note: Sorry that this story isn't formatted right. I have to use notepad for this! Please, NO FLAMES! I'm just writing this based on other Pokemon Dare fics. DON'T HATE ME!**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON!**

Lily: We're back! I'm Lily, your cute and loveable host on...

All: The Pokemon Ultra Mega Dare Show!

Lily: Thanks to Heart-Catcher, J.W. Appel, and witchgirl16 for the dares!

**Heart-Catcher HI! Answer my truths and dares!**

**Qs**

**Ash:Who is harder to beat? Paul or Gary?**

**Misty:Did you ever wish to be like your sisters?**

**Brock:Are you a vrigin?**

**May:How did it feel, crushing Drew in the Kanto Grand Festival?**

**Drew:Why are you even here?**

**Max:Have you gotten "the talk" yet?*if not Drew and Ash explain**

**Harley:Are you really gay?**

**Gary:Why do you call ash, ashy-boy?**

**Leaf:Do you think gary's an ass?**

**Dawn:What is the most romatic thing a guy has done for u?**

**Paul:Do you love dawn?**

**Reggie:Do you think ikarishipping will come true?**

**Iris:Why do u call ash a kid?**

**Cilan:Are u on good terms with ur bros.?**

**Toture!**

**Ash:Act emo like paul**

**Misty:Sing the most sappy song u know**

**Brock;Be ear pulled by misty/max and posion jab by crokunk**

**May:Beat Harley and Drew to a bloody plup**

**Drew:Be stepped on by Groundons' foot and dress up as a girl**

**Max:Dress in lolita fashion**

**Harley:Give solidad carnations**

**Gary:Have a battle with paul and wear unicorn boxers for the chap**

**and no other clothing item**

**Solidad:beat harley up with the flowers and a bozoka**

**Leaf:Dress up as a playboy bunny**

**Pikachu:Heres a ton of ketchup**

**Dawn:Dress up like a princess but then die by beibg stabbed(you'll be revied tho.)**

**Everyone:Don't tell paul that dawn will be revied**

**Paul:After being beaten by mewtwo,rayquza,palika and dilaga dress up as a knight and confess ur love to dawn if something bad happens to her**

**Reggie:Show us an embrassing baby picture of paul and be hit on the head with a frying pan by lily**

**Kenny:Be given a swrily by paul**

**Zoey:Act girly like misty's sisters**

**Iris:Dance sawn lake and then dress up as amulet heart from shugo chara**

**Cilan:Go into a pit filled with fangirls and stay in there for 6 hours**

**Bye for now!**

Lily: First of all, we'll do questions. Ash, who is harder to beat, Paul or Gary?

Ash: Definatly Paul

Gary: But I'm your greatest rival!

Paul: Hey, who died and made you top rival?

Lily: Leaf, Dawn, could you stop your guys?

Leaf and Dawn: They are not our guys!

Lily: Ah, sweet denial. Next question. Misty, did you ever wish to be like your sisters?

Misty: NO FRIGGIN WAY! WHY WOULD I LIKE TO BE LIKE THOSE REAL LIFE BARBIE DOLLS!

Daisy, Lilly and Violet: HEY!

Lily: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?

Daisy: We bribed your Mudkip with a cookie.

Violet: Puleez let us be on the show?

Lily: Uugh, fine. Daisy, Lilly and Violet are now available for dares. Next question, Brock, are you a virgin?

Brock: Uugh..um..

Lily: We're waiting.

Brock: No. I lost it to Tamaku.

Ash: She only liked you for one day!

Brock: Please, don't talk about it.

Lily: ..Akward. Next question. May, how did it feel crushing Drew in the Kanto Grand Festival?

May: It felt better than shopping!

Drew: Wow. You really enjoyed kicking my ass.

May: True that, loser.

Lily: Drew, why are you even here?

Drew: I was hit over the head and dragged here in a body bag. Now that you mention it, who would-

Lily: Umm..heheh...I know nothing about this. On to the next question. Max, have you gotten "the talk" yet?

Max: What talk?

Lily: Steve, lock Ash, Drew and Max into a closet until they explain it to him.

Steve: You should come too!(shoves Lily into room and locks door.)

Lily: Steve! Let me out!

Nathan: Sorry, sis, the rule stands.

Nathan: While we wait for them to talk to Max, I'll ask the next question. Harley, are you really gay?

Harley: Umm..ungh..ammmmm...ooo..

Nathan: I'll take that as a yes. Gary, why do you call Ash "Ashy-boy" ?

Gary: I dunno. His name is Ash and he's a boy.

Nathan: Jeez, you're almost as bad as Paul. Moving on, Leaf, do you think that Gary's an ass like we all do.

Leaf: Gary is not an ass. He's much worse.

Gary: HEY!

Nathan: Settle your relationship problems later. What was the most romantic thing a guy has done for you?

Dawn: Well, Kenny gave me flowers for my 7th birthday.

Kenny: Take that, Paul!

Paul: Why you little-(starts beating the shit out of Kenny)

Steve: Oh my god, they killed Kenny!

Brock: Nope. He's just out cold.

Nathan: Okay, next question. Paul, do you love Dawn?

Paul: NO WAY!

Nathan: You just got in a fight over her

Paul: No way I would love Troublesome!

Nathan: Ah, sweet denial. Reggie, do you think that Ikarishipping will come true?

Reggie: Of course it will come true. Ya know what they say, opposites attract!

Dawn and Paul: WHAT?

Nathan: Moving on, Iris, why do you call Ash a kid?

Iris: Because he is sooo immature.

(From the other room): I HEARD THAT!

Nathan: They still haven't explained the things to Max? Jeez. Anyway, are you on good terms with your two brothers?

Cilan: Not currently. Chili reads my journel and Cress posts my baby pictures on Facebook!

Nathan:(gets out phone) I am totally looking that up.

Ash: We did it. We explained the talk to Max.

Nathan: Where is he?

Drew: Crying in the bathroom.

Nathan: Jeez, how about my sister?

Drew: In the fetal position in the corner.

Nathan: Here's a wooden plank, Steve. Snap Lily out of it!

Steve: Okey dokey!

Nathan: Now, we move on to the dares. First one is for Ash. Act emo,kid

Ash: I hate my life.

Paul: I AM NOT EMO!

Ash: The world is surrounded in darkness.

Nathan: Next one is for Misty. Sing sappily, girl!

Misty: _There comes a time, when we heed a certain call, when the world, must come together as one. There are people dying, and it's time to lend a hand, to life, the greatest gift of all. We can't go on, pretending day by day, that someone, somehow will soon make a change. We are all a part of God's great big family, and the truth, ya know love is all we need!_

Nathan: Okay, you can stop now. Time for Brock's dare! Max, Misty, Croagunk, go for it!

Brock: Auugh! Now my butt, both of my ears, and my heart are broken!

Croagunk: (drags Brock away)

Nathan: Time for May's dare!

May: (starts beating the shit out of Harley)

Nathan: Hey, medics! Revive him

May: Where's Drew?

Ash: He locked himself in the bathroom

May: Drew, get your chicken ass out here so I can kick it!

Nathan: Anyways, here's your girl costume Drew. It contains a frilly pink dress, a blonde wig, and high heels.

Drew: NO WAY! Getting away from May was hard enough.

Nathan: Time for some fanfiction magic *snaps fingers*

Drew: How did you get this girl costume on me?

Nathan: Magic. Hey, Maxie! Bring in the Groudon!

Drew: What the fu- (gets crushed)

Nathan: We need more paramedics! Now for Max's dare- hey, where'd he go?

Violet: He ran

Nathan: Dang it. Harley, give Solidad the flowers.

Harley: Here, Solidad (hands flowers)

Solidad: ...

Nathan: Gary, battle Paul!

One battle later...

Nathan: What happened?

Paul: That bastard killed my Pokemon just because I killed his pokemon

Nathan: Bummer

Gary: Why do I have to wear these again?

All: !

Nathan: Those are My Little Pony Unicorns! They're the only thing girlier than normal unicorns!

Gary: Uum..why is Leaf staring at me?

Nathan: I dunno. Next dare! Solidad?

Solidad: HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME FLOWERS, YOU GAY PERVERT! (Chokes Harley with flower stems)

Harley: Need...air..

Solidad: (gets bazooka out of nowhere) Say hello to my little friend!

Harley: ..dear god no

BOOM!

Nathan: Poor gay guy. Leaf, dress up as a bunny

Leaf: (comes back with a purple rabbit costume, a tuxedo jacket, a top hat, a bow tie, and a monocle) I hate you, Nathan.

Lily: Nathan! You are so dead!

Nathan: Wow, you look like you were paddled by a Mudkip

Lily: Steve, go for a commercial

Steve: Hiya peoples! Lily will be beating the crap out of Nathan for the next 5 minutes. Please stay tuned!

(5 minutes of ass kicking later..)

Lily: I'm back! Now that my dumb brother is in intensive care, we can continue the dares! Pikachu, here's your ketchup.

Pikachu: Pikapikachu!

Lily: Dawn! Get out here!

Dawn: Fine.

Kenny: Ohmygod..Ohmygod..ohmygod!

Cyrus: Ha Ha! (stabs Dawn)

Kenny: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Paul: She's dead! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lily: Bring in the legendaries *snaps fingers*

Paul: How the heck did I get in this suit of armo- on shit.

Lily: Wow, he got burned to a crisp!

Paul: (runs over to Dawn's corpse) I LOVE YOU DAWN!

Dawn: (gets revived) I love you too!

(Paul and Dawn start to make out)

Steve: Get a room!

Lily: Please do. Reggie, got any embarresing baby pictures.

Reggie: Here's one of Paul in the bathtub.

Steve: Teehee, the water's yellow

Reggie: And here he is playing with naked Barbie dolls, and- AAAAAACCCCCCCCK!(passes out)

Lily: Thank you frying pan. Kenny, it's swirly time! Take him to the bathroom, Paul!

(voice from bathroom): NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lily: Zoey, act girly.

Zoey: OMG I broke a nail! My life is over!

Lily: Iris, get dressed and start dancing.

Iris: (starts dancing Swan Lake in an amulet heart costume

Cilan: HAHAHAHHAHAHAAAHAAHHAA!

Iris: Bye Cilan (pushes him into a pit filled with fangirls)

(6 hours of horrific screaming later...)

Lily: Haul him out, Stage crew

Iris: Eew, the fangirls tore off all of his clothes

Drew: Is he dead?

Doctor: Nope, he's just in a fangirl coma.

Lily: Thanks for the dares and questions, Heart-Catcher. The next dares come from J.W. Appel.

**J.W. Appel I dare...**

**1. Misty and May to have a belching contest.**

**2. Dawn and Lilly to have a boxing match.**

**3. PIKACHU TO SHOCK GARY.**

**ALso, I think you shoud bring in team rocket {Jessie James,Meowth,Butch, and Cassidy} what's a humiliation thing without them? Maybe officer Jenny and nurse joy too.**

Lily: You have a good point. Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, Cassidy, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny will now be available for dares. Misty, May, get to belching!

Misty: Burp

May: Braap

Misty: BUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPPP

May: !

Lily: May wins! Next, Dawn and I will get in the ring!

Random referee voice: Ready, fight!

_Dawn used Low Kick!_

_Lily fell!_

_Dawn used Bounce!_

_Lily avoided the attack!_

_Lily used Frying Pan!_

_It's super effective!_

_Dawn fainted!_

_Lily gained one cookie!_

Lily: Whew..that was tough. That was a good cookie, though. Pikachu, get to shocking!

Pikachu: Pika..CHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Gary: ! Why does everybody hate me?

Lily: Because you're a bastard. Thanks for the dares, J.W. Appel. Time for the next dares!

witchgirl16

Hi! Do you support Ikarishipping(If not, I'm doing these dares anyways!)

Kenny:Do you love Dawn or Zoey?(If Dawn then you'll suffer!)

Misty:Kick Kenny in the balls if he likes Dawn!

Dawn:Taze Kenny if he loves you!

Paul:You've got to rise a pokemon egg(Its a zoura)with Dawn

Dawn:Kiss paul for 15 mins

Paul:Say I love you to Dawn and take her out to the beach

Gary(Hate you perv!):Go up against my arecus,gartina,shiny graydose,a hord of ursang and be kicked in the balls every 10 mins

Drew:Cosplay as Sailor Moon

Brock:GET A GIRLFRIEND,LOSER!

Ash:Say that Rudy,Gary, and Paul are better then you and be Misty's servent!

Misty:Wear your mermaid costume for the rest of the chappy!

Ash:Kiss Misty!

Misty:Bitch slap Ash

May:Wear a dress of author's choice

Leaf:Heres a Sundae! Nobody else gets it!

May:Give Drew a nosebleed and make him blush 3 times

Drew:Burn your roses!

Boys:Do a cancan!

Girls:Beat up the boys with battle-axes,swords,shotguns,daggers,metal pipes, and baseball bats!

Lily: First of all, we do support Ikarishipping

Paul and Dawn: WHAT?

Lily: Now for the dares. Kenny, who do you love?

Kenny: I LOVE YOU DEE DEE

Misty: Why you little- (kicks Kenny in the family jewels)

Kenny: Meep!(falls to ground in pain)

Dawn: How dare you love me!(tazes Kenny)

Steve: Oh my god, they killed Kenny!

Lily: That's the second time this chapter. On to Paul's first dare!

Paul: Where the hell did you find this egg?

Lily: Ebay. Raise it with Dawn.

Paul: Fine.

Dawn:(Pulls Paul into the closet and starts making out with him.)

(Later..)

Lily: It's been three hours! The dare only said fifteen minute. Might as well announce more dares.

Drew: Actually, they went to the beach with a Zorua about two hours ago.

Lily: Point taken. Gary is a perv.

Gary: Hey!

Lily: First comes Arceus!

Gary: Lord no- (gets blasted)

Lily: Next comes Girantina!

Gary: God, why- (gets blasted with Shadow Force)

Lily: It's been ten minutes! (kicks in balls)

Gary: FFFFFUUUUUUU- (gets hyper beamed by Gyrados)

Lily: Here come the Ursarang horde!

Gary: Mommy- (gets mega hyper beamed)

Max: It's been ten minutes! (kicks what's left of Gary in balls)

Leaf: I'll get the dust pan.

Lily: That was fun. Drew, cosplay time!

May: HAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHHAHH!

Drew: NOT FUNNY!

Lily: Totally funny! Hey, we forgot to send back the Gyrados.

Drew: AHHHHHHH!(gets eaten)

May: I'll get the laxatives.

Lily: You do that. Brock, get a girlfriend.

Brock: I'll try! (runs to the strip bar next to the studio)

Lily: Ash, who's better than you?

Ash: NEVER!

Lily: We've still got witchgirl16's Gyrados.

Ash: Uugh..Rudy, Gary, and Paul are better than me.

Misty: Good boy. Now get me some coffee.

Ash: Yes Madam

Lily: LOL. Misty, get into your mermaid costume.

Misty: But it's itchy.

Lily: DO IT BEFORE I STAB YOU.

Misty: Uum..okay.

Lily: Better. Ash, smooch Misty.

Ash: (kisses Misty)

Misty: PERVERT! (bitch slaps Ash)

Lily: Totally funny. May, put on this slutty short red strapless dress.

May: Fine (comes out wearing slutty dress)

Drew: Hummina..hummina...woohoo!

Lily: That was totally for Drew's enjoyment. Leaf, here's a sundae.

Leaf: Woohoo!

Lily: May, give Drew a nosebleed.

May: HOW DARE YOU GAWK AT MY SLUTTY DRESS, PERVERT! (punches Drew's nose, which starts to bleed)

Lily: The dress made him blush once. Make him blush two more times.

May: (runs fingers through Drew's hair) My, are you handsome.

Drew: (blushes pink)

May: (whispers to Drew)

Drew:(blushed bright red)

Lily: I wonder what she told him. Drew, get to burning!

Drew: Goodbye my sweet flowers. WAAAAAAAAAAA! (burns huge pile of roses)

Lily: Where does he keep those? Anyway, do the cancan, boys

Boys: (dancing the cancan, and Harley seems to enjoy it)

Lily: (Grabs frying pan) Let's get em, girls!

_Misty used mallat_

_Ash fainted_

_May used Metal Pipe!_

_Drew is out cold!_

_Dawn used baseball bat!_

_Paul is unconcious and twitching!_

_Leaf used Battle ax!_

_Gary died!_

_Solidad used Dagger stab!_

_Harley avoided the attack and fled!_

_Solidad is hunting him down!_

_Brianna used sword on Max!_

_Max is bleeding!_

_Jessie used Flamethrower!_

_James and Meowth were fried!_

_Iris used Falcon Punch!_

_Cilan fell into a coma!_

_Cassidy used Botch slap!_

_Butch says that he's Butch, not Botch!_

_Butch fainted from misuse of his name!_

_Lily used frying pan!_

_Nathan is blasting off!_

_Daisy used bitch slap on Reggie!_

_Reggie spit out three teeth!_

_Violet used perv slap_

_Brock was indimidated_

_Croagunk used poison jab_

_Brock was poisoned!_

_Brock fainted_

Lily: That was fun. Awkward, but fun.

Leaf: All of the guys are in intensive care, though.

Lily: So, what?

Leaf: Have you checked the medical bill?

Lily: Holy ******* ****! Those ******* charge way too much! It looks like that's it for this episode. Send in your dares please! We'll see you next time on-

All: The Pokemon Ultra Mega Dare Show!

**We need more dares! Send them via review or PM and I will use them all! Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch, Tracy, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny are know available for dares! I repeat, NO FLAMES PLEASE! Reviews would be appriciated. Bye for now!**

**- Wheely and Steve the talking Mudkip**


End file.
